forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Honor Games
For the champions in attendence, and the warriors watching around the world, we have gathered to celebrate... and fight! Let the Honor Games begin! Are you ready!? For Honor’s great war between Vikings, Samurai, Knights, and Wu Lin has reached a truce just in time for the game’s third anniversary. The greatest warriors from every faction have been invited to take part in the Honor Games to celebrate the Truce of Wyverndale. This in-game event brings back a limited-time game mode, Carousel of Fire, a spin on the 4v4 Elimination Carousel of Death mode. The Carousel Carousel of Death returns, but modified for greater entertainment! The first week will introduce Carousel of Fire, while the second will bring back an old relic from a previous Event Mode: the Hamarr of Ragnarok. To summarize how Carousel of Death works, the first time a player dies, they respawn in five seconds, but each subsequent death adds five seconds to the timer. A team wins when all opponents are dead at the same time. Carousel of Fire In Carousel of Fire a hot cauldron surrounded by flames is at the center of the Arena, while there are four flaming geysers at the corners with a damage boost on top of each. These geysers go off periodically, giving Heroes the chance to snag the boost or die in fire. See who can dance about the flames to victory! This gamemode is a best-out-of-3 game. Carousel of Ragnarok The geysers and caouldron have been removed, leaving only the great Hamarr of Ragnarok to take the field as it will spawn in the middle of the Arena. The Hamarr will remain indefinitely, and each side need to fight over who takes control of the Hamarr to decimate their enemy. Pick up the Hamarr to cull the weak before they can strike you down! Just like in the Wrath of the Jormungandr Event Gamemode, the Hamarr can be picked up by either side. Once picked up, nearby enemies will be knocked down. The Hero's health is reduced to 75 and they are unable to guard-lock or guardbreak, removing their ability to defend themselves. However, their Light and Heavy attacks are uninterruptible, with Light Attacks dealing chain lighting and knocking the enemy back and Heavy attacks dealing fatal damage in an Area of Effect. This gamemode is a best-out-of-5 game. Other Map Changes The in-game map, the Sanctuary, is also getting dressed up for the occasion with fireworks, a live crowd, musicians, decorative lanterns, and for the first time ever, original fan art banners from the For Honor community. It is a celebration after all. Event Rewards Outside the Event Order, players who participate in the event can loot exclusive in-game rewards, including new peace-themed outfits, ornaments, and effects. Players can also opt to purchase the special items that are exclusive to the event, collectively known as the Honor Games bundle. In this bundle, aside from the above noted outfits, ornaments, and effects, the four instrumental emotes are included for festivities. Unique Orders During the Honor Games event, the daily orders and Event Orders will be tailored with unique names that references the special game at hand. Daily Orders *Warrior (Daily Guaranteed Order) **'Tales of Wyverndale': ***"Many believe the utopian city of Wyverndale was destroyed by the cataclysm." ****''Complete 2 matches of any game mode.'' *Executioner: **'Valley of Dragons': "According to legends, dragons used to fly over the city of Wyverndale." ***''Execute 3 Heroes in any game mode.'' *Event Executioner: **'Carousel of Fire': "Fire can bring death and destruction." ***''Execute 3 Heroes on Carousel of Fire.'' *Event Warrior: **'Carousel of Fire': "Fire is a sacred element to all factions." ***''Complete 2 matches of Carousel of Fire.'' *Event Slayer: **'Carousel of Fire': "Fire can also bring warmth and life." **'Carousel of Ragnarok': "The source of the Hamarr of Ragnarok's powers remains a mystery." ***''Perform 10 Takedowns on Carousel of Fire/Ragnarok.'' *Adaptable Warrior: Neutral Territory **''"Wyverndale is now a sacred glade. No one owns it." ***''Complete 2 Matches of any game mode with 2 different Heroes. *Slayer: The Ideal Haven **"Some believe warriors from all factions used to live in peace in Wyverndale." ***''Perform 10 Takedowns in any game mode.'' Event Orders Each week, there will be a unique Weekly Order. *'The Honor Games Order - February 14 - 20' **"We celebrate the many Samurai who once fought for peace." **''Be the faction with the most executions performed on Carousel of Fire.'' *Kensei of Wyverndale''' Order - February 20 - 27''' **"Tadeo believed a truce would benefit the Samurai." **''Be the faction with the most executions performed on Carousel of Ragnarok.'' Trivia *During the event, fireworks will be visible on the War Map as they shoot up from the land, primarily from the Foul Oasis region. During the second week, while Carousel of Ragnarok is the Event Mode, the Hamarr floats above the region together with the firework festivities. **This may be because the Sanctuary is primarily located in that region of the Myre. *In the Event-exclusive version of Sanctuary, there are a multitude of Easter Eggs littered around the map. Many of these Easter Eggs can only be found by using the game's Ansel tool. **A special "cow" (actually a water buffalo) is situated, looking over one of the fences far behind the crowd of people. This "cow" was created as a response from the Devs (shoutout to animator Mathieu) to a request for a cow to be added to the game. **A number of the warriors in the crowd use visual models of soldiers seen in the game's 2015 E3 trailer, or previous event game modes. **The Hamarr of Ragnarok from the Wrath of the Jormungandr event appears in a crate kept in storage. **Emperor Gao Lei from the Zhanhu's Gambit event can be seen, standing next to the platform where the Commanders sit. *As mentioned above, artwork of fan artists are pinned up as banners around the map. There are 8 artists named, four during the Carousel of Fire map, and four during the Carousel of Ragnarok map. Their names are as follows: **Englishbutter **FrAgMenT **Breri **Darius Alas **ceSar **Erik Ly Art **chorrainder **titletownrelo Images Video For Honor The Honor Games Event Trailer Ubisoft NA Category:In-Game Event